The jackass and the model
by Mizuki-chin
Summary: Kise liked Aomine. Aomine liked Kise. Simple enough, isn't it? No. No, it's not. ONE SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

So, I'm sorry for those who wait for an update of 'Bloody Secrets', it's currently on haitus.

So as a little apology I present a one shot of Kuroko no Basket/Basuke.

The pairing is: Aomine x Kise

Warning: Rated M for Kise's mouth (jealous Kise is scary) and this contains yaoi (boy x boy)

Don't like=don't read

Not beta'd.

**_So, at first it's Kise's POV but when -Aomine x Kise- appears it changes to Aomine's POV and if it's -Kise x Aomine-than it's again Kise's POV._**

Enjoy!

* * *

Curvy. Cute. Busty. Soft skin.

_Female_.

That was everything that Aomine Daiki liked.

Tall. Lean. Muscled. Flat.

_Male_.

Everything that described Kise Ryouta.

He was the opposite of what Aomine liked, the blond knew that well.

Yes, cheerful, somewhat hyper, kind, sociable and popular Kise Ryouta was in love with the anti-social, lazy, cocky jackass by the name of Aomine Daiki.

If you asked him since when he felt that way, he wouldn't have an answer for you.  
He himself didn't know when his respect and adoration for the other teen had developed into a crush, and with time, into honest love.

Even though Aomine was, as mentioned before, behaving like a total jackass most of the time.

So of course Kise wasn't surprised to find the bluenett flirting with some busty chick with blond hair* and tons of make-up. For christ's sake, she practically screamed whore!

Couldn't he see that girls like her didn't _really _like him? They just wanted to be seen with the famous basketball player, the ace of the Generation of Miracles.  
Wasn't he tired of playing around?

Couldn't he see that Kise _truly_ loved him, just for being himself?

Well, apparently **not**.

The young model scowled, obviously displeased because he had witnessed how Aomine flirted with some random girl. Kise was sure in a weeks' time the lazy teenager wouldn't even be able to remember her name.

The blond's scowl deepened as he made his way back to his classroom. He had a gloomy aura around him that made the other students stay away from the handsome model. Even his fans were wise enough to leave him alone in his currently bad mood.

Opening the door to his classroom he steps inside, dragging his feet until he reached his seat. With a _thump _he sat down and ignored the questioning stares of his fellow classmates.

He could still hear them whisper among them in wonder, though that immediately stopped once the bell rang, signaling that lessons were starting.

* * *

**Aomine x Kise  
**

He tried to feign interest, as if he was actually really listening to the mindless blabbering of the female in front of him.

Yeah, _right_.

Her girly giggles and high-pitched voice as she was trying to flirt with him gave him a headache.  
His gaze wandered discreetly (as discreet as Aomine Daikis could be) around the hallway and the masses of people filling it and he occasionally nodded at something the girl was saying.

There was an enormous queue at the kiosk which was selling that special bread. Seriously, this was like Japanese lunchtime rush.

He snickered under his breath at the thought.

He continued to look around and spotted a familiar blond-haired and topaz eyed teammate of his walking in the direction of his classroom.

'Kise. Did he see…?' Aomine scowled and excused himself to get some fresh air on the rooftop.  
He would bang his head against the nearest wall if he had to listen to her rambling even one more minute.  
Really, couldn't girls talk about other things then clothes, make-up and themselves…?

Why not just about normal stuff like school or basketball or even food**?

That's what Kise and he talked about. Well, admittedly Kise did most of the talking, but Aomine liked listening to him. He liked his voice and how he would happily call him by this ridiculous nickname and-

'Ah, damn it. I shouldn't be thinking about him.'

Climbing up the stairs to the rooftop he opened the door and breathed in the refreshing air. He closed the metal door behind him and lay down on the floor, closing his eyes to try and sleep. His plans were ruined by the smiling face of a model popping up in his mind over and over again.

'Seems like I'll be going to practice today.' Aomine thought dejectedly.

'To get my mind off things.'

Actually it was just an excuse to see the blond getting sweaty and flushed while training (and deep down Aomine knew it as well).

**333333333333333**-**Aomine x Kise - 333333333333333  
**

"Come on, Tetsu!" the blue-haired ace yelled at his shadow, though he wasn't into training today as much as he pretended to be. He was waiting for the blond model to arrive for practice and have a one-on-one against him.

Yes, seeing Kise sweaty, passion burning in his eyes and biting his lip (sexily) whenever he couldn't keep up with Aomine's movements was a more than appealing thought.

'Ah, fuck.'

Blushing he ran in the direction of the bathroom, while he shouted out to Kuroko:

"Tetsu, I'm back in a sec. Gotta use the bathroom."

The sixth man simply nodded, face as expressionless as always and continued training with Akashi instead.

* * *

**-Kise x Aomine -**

His mood hadn't improved, not at all. He couldn't stop thinking about Aomine and it vexed him to no end.

Stepping into the gym he stopped to stare in disbelief at a training Aomine.

Of course, of all the days Aomine decided to attend training it had to be today.

Just his luck.

'He almost never comes to practice! Why todaaayyy?' he whined exasperated in his head.  
Kise did what any adult would do in such a situation, he started sulking.  
He still made his way to the locker rooms to change into suitable clothes for training though. (He didn't dare to ditch practice like Aomine, he didn't even want to imagine what Akashi would do to him if he did.)

When he came back the bluenett was nowhere to be seen.

'Where's Aomine-cchi…? Well, not that I'm complaining. At least I don't have to face him yet.'

His string of thought was interrupted; however, by a shrill yell of the female he had seen with Aomine earlier this day.

"Aaoooooooooommmmmmmmiiiiiiin nnnnneeee-kuuuuuunnnn~!"

Kise winced at the high-pitched voice. Looking around, Aomine's latest plaything searched for her 'darling'.

She wasn't able to find him, as expected, but noticed the handsome model and approached him with a flirty smile on her face.

**_Big mistake._**

"Ne, you're Kise Ryouta-kun, aren't you…?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice. As if she _didn't_ know already.

She did choose the _wrong_ day to talk to Kise, though.

The normally sociable and nice boy threw a withering glare in her direction. He knew from experience that whatever the relationship between her and his blue haired teammate was, it would not last long.

It was a given.

'That's right. He is going to forget you, but I'm going to be with him even if it's just as friends. I'm more important to him than any of those girls.'

It was the _only_ thing he could take comfort in.

But even knowing that, jealousy and anger still got the better of him.

"What do you want…?"

Taken aback by the hostility in his voice she hesitated. Too bad for her, really, Kise was beyond the point of caring.

"You are aware that you're disrupting the basketball team's practice, right?"

His voice was ice-cold and sent shivers down her spine. She had never seen the popular teen act like that before.

The model himself knew he was acting very out of character right now, but he didn't give a damn. Jealousy and frustration clouded his mind at the moment, his mouth just formed the words without having consulted his brain first.

The girl took a cautious step back. So she wasn't a complete dimwit. (Though Kise wouldn't ever hit a girl, mind you.)

"W-well, I wanted to see Aomine-kun…" she trailed off unsurely.

…That's her reason?! Couldn't she be reasonable and wait until practice was over? His hate for her just increased even more.

"Just go back; Aomine-cchi doesn't care either way." He said emotionless.

"What?!" She sounded shocked and a tad bit offended at Kise's statement.

"You're just one of his flings. Believe me, he won't know your name in a week's time." He smirked lightly.

**_SLAP!_**

The sound of skin hitting skin resonated throughout the whole gym and a tense silence fell over the occupants.

No one dared to break it.

No one but the tanned basketball player by the name of Aomine Daiki.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, huh?!" He yelled and jogged over to a now in place frozen Kise Ryouta who held his injured cheek.

"Aomine-cchi…" he whispered almost inaudible.

Kise instantly panicked, thinking Aomine was angry at him. Blondie McBlond instantly brightened and a smug expression made it's way onto her face, only to look dumbfounded when her 'Aomine-kun' stood protectively in front of Kise, throwing a glare in her direction. She visibly stiffened, paling.

"Who do you think you are? Get out of here _now_." His eyes promised there was hell to pay if she didn't immediately comply.

She flushed in embarrassment and anger, but didn't dare to object and ran out of the gym.

Again, complete silence.

"…Aomine-cchi…" Kise said quietly again.

It seemed as if it was the only thing he could think of saying.

Before the blond had a chance to organize his thoughts, a hand grabbed his wrist and he was dragged out of the gym by Aomine.

* * *

**-Kise x Aomine -**

"S-slow down, Aomine-ch,-" but Kises complaint was cut short by the irritated reply of the other male. "Shut up." Kise remained silent after that and just followed the taller teen the best he could.

Suddenly Aomine stopped and opened a white door.

'The infirmary…' Kise thought surprised.

"Sit down." Commended Aomine as he casually pointed towards the bed.

Kise followed the instructions and sat down with a small frown, his gaze cast downwards. He was confused as hell.

'Why would Aomine-cchi do that? Could he…? No. Impossible. It's probably because I'm his teammate and nothing else. I shouldn't get my hopes up like that.'

He snapped out of his thoughts when Aomine sat down in front of him with a first aid kit.

"Turn your head a bit." Kise complied and winced shortly after when the male opposite him cleaned the small wound on his cheek.

That bitch had actually scratched him with her fake finger nails. _Great_.

But surprisingly Aomine's movements were very gentle and he was careful as to not hurt the blond any further. Kise blushed slightly and was glad his head was turned away from the other.

When Aomine was done he placed a band aid on the scratch, but didn't move his hand away. He slowly, _lovingly_ caressed Kise's cheek, making the other look at him.

Warm topaz eyes met captivating sapphire orbs and time seemed to stop.

Kise could feel himself blush, despite his best efforts not to. He saw Aomine's eyes widen in surprise before softening. Slowly, Aomine leaned towards him, their lips almost touching.

"…Ryouta, can I?" the usually so confident basketball player hesitantly asks.

Kises breath hitched at the use of his first name but then he smiles, affection swirling in his eyes as he looked at Aomine.

How did Aomine never notice it before...?

"Since when do you ask for permission?"

And Aomine promptly closed the space between them with a small smirk.

At the beginning of the kiss Kise was rather reluctant and unsure of what to do. Despite being so popular he had never kissed before.

Sensing his insecurity Aomine grabbed the other boys hand gently and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Kise instantly calmed down and let Aomine take control.

'Aomine-chii's lips are so soft...' he thought dreamily and let out a small moan as a daring tongue licked his bottom lip before gently nibbling on it.

Kise slowly opened his mouth to give Aomine access and an eager tongue slipped past his lips and enthusiasticly explores the foreign territory.

Leaning forward even more Kise fell on his back, breaking the kiss. Seconds later Aomine hovered above him, in-between Kise's spread legs.  
He kissed his neck, going down lower and he occasionally stopped to suck, nibble and bite at the soft, pale skin. He wanted more of the arousing noises to escape the boy under him, wanted him to moan his name in pleasure and desire.

'T-this is bad…!' Kise thought dazed. 'I'm getting way too aroused from just being kissed, but it feels so good.'

Aomine seemingly felt the same and decided to do something about it.

Kise gasped when the boy on top of him bucked his hips, rubbing their clothed erections against each other and moaned throatily at the contact while Aomine let out a low groan.

"Aomine-cchi! More~!" And with an animalistic growl said teen immediately complied. Needing more friction Kise began to grind against Aomine as well, moaning the others name again and again.

Their pace increases the closer they get to their climax and Kise is the first to come with a shout of his lovers name.

"Ahn~! Daiki!"

The sound of his first name called by such a husky and lust-filled voice sent Aomine over the edge as well and he too came with a cry of his loves name.

They lay there for a while panting heavily before Kise's muffled voice breaks the comfortable silence.

"You're heavy, Aomine-cchi." Chuckling the bluenett rolled off the other and pulls him closer from behind in a loving embrace.

"Aomine-chii…" Kise trailed off a little unsure as to what to say.

Aomine lazily kissed his neck to encourage the other to continue and Kise shuddered with pleasure.

He turns around in Aomine's arms and shyly looks at him.

"A-are we…you know- togeth,-" "Yes."

Aomine cut him off without a second thought and one of his rare, gentle and loving smiles showed on his face. Kise blushed at that smile-_he realized it was for him alone_- and started grinning.

"I love you, Aomine-cchi!" he exclaimed happily and hugged the other male tightly.

Now it was Aomines turn to blush at the sudden, but not unwelcome, confession.

"Geez, saying embarrassing stuff like that." He buried his face in the blond locks and murmured softly:

"I love you, too."

* * *

_Extended Ending:_

Kise: *looks at their clothes* So...how are we supposed to go home like that?

Aomine: …..

* * *

A/N: * No insults to blond people!

** Yes, I think Aoimine is that simple minded. *shrugs*

So, this was my first try at explicit stuff. How did I do...?

R&R please! :)


	2. Chapter 2

I'm quite happy with the many favourites/follows and reviews. So I got motivated and I wrote some smut. Not just that, it's **R18** (okay not thaaat bad..)

So here's some Aomine x Kise for you! Hope you like it!

Disclaime: If I would own Kuroko no Basket/Basuke...it wouldn't be about sports, believe me. :}]

Warnings: YAOI! = Boy x Boy - Don't like? Don't read.

It had been 3 months, 20 days, 13 hours and 20 seconds since he and Aomine started dating. Not that Kise kept track or anything…

After that day in the infirmary when he and the blue haired male kissed (among other things, Kise thought blushing) their daily routines greatly changed.

Aomine would walk him to school every morning (after a sweet good morning kiss), they would eat lunch together, with Aomine occasionally glaring at his fangirls to keep them away…and their fanclub that had formed after their relationship became public.

After school they would head to the gym for training (not without a make-out session in the locker rooms first if no one was around) and after their horribly tiring practice they would go around town visiting all kinds of places. Kise called them happily their daily dates. It was his favorite part of the day.

When the other Generation of Miracles members had found out about them…well.

Their fellow teammates reactions ranged from a spluttering and blushing tsund,- I mean Midorima Shintarou, a squealing fangir,-Momoi Satsuki, a slightly shocked Kuroko Tetsuya (he got over it pretty quickly), an apathetic Murasakibara Atsushi and a smirking red haired captain with a face that was screaming: '_Just as expected_.'

'_He probably knew from the beginning, god knows how_…' and Kise shivered at the thought of the heterochromatic eyed devil.

Still, he was happy their love was accepted by them, he was glad to have such great teammates and friends.

-FLUFF-

He soon realized that, surprisingly, Aomine was a very gentle person despite his appearance and arrogant behaviour. He always made sure Kise had fun on their little dates; he held his hand even in crowded places ("_So we don't get separated_" and he blushed while saying that) he kissed him whenever he had the chance (and Kise found he loved that very much) and whispered sweet nothings in his ear when Kise was stressed.

Kise himself found his eyes always drawn to Aomines enticing dark blue eyes. He couldn't bring himself to look away at times and almost lost himself in the depth of those eyes.

Aomine would look at him then, in his eyes shining mischievous suddenly. He would comment on him for staring and start teasing Kise, causing the latter to turn scarlet.

"_You're so cute, Ryouta_." And a large grin would appear on his face.

And said male could only whine his name in response, too embarrassed to look him in the eyes again.

"Daiki~!" And the other male just kisses his forehead lovingly.

Yes, Kise was very happy.

But as much as he loved and treasured those unforgettable moments with his lover, there was something he loved **_even more._**

**_-R18-3-_**

"Ah~!" Kise moaned as Aomine littered his neck with love bites. He was sucking on the tender flesh of his neck, occasionally gliding his tongue over the abused skin.

Both their breathing was labored and their cheeks colored a faint pink.

Aomine was rubbing against him while continuing his very pleasing ministrations on his neck.

Kise wraps his arms around Aomines shoulders bucking against the male above him, who lets out a low groan in response.

"Daiki…" Kise whispers, a needy edge in his voice and Aomine leaned down to catch his lovers lips in a deep kiss. Kise's lips parted willingly to let him explore his wet cavern, trying to coax the other to join in on a passionate dance. Soon they were fighting for dominance, neither of them willing to lose.

Distracted by the heated kiss, Kise didn't notice Aomines hand had wandered under his jeans and shorts and he lets out a loud moan which breaks their kiss. Aomine gently grabbed his erection and a small smirk formed on his lips as he started pumping it slowly.

So _agonizingly_ slow.

"Daiki..ahn..!" Kise struggled to form words but couldn't stop his moans. He was beginning to feel lightheaded.

It felt so **good**.

"S-stop teasing me, Daiki..Ahh!" Aomine had rubbed his thumb against the tip of Ryoutas cock and pre-cum was already leaking out.

The sight before him was breathtaking Aomine had decided.

_Addicting_ even.

Kise lay sprawled in front of him with his face flushed a beautiful scarlet. He was trying to keep those heavenly moans from leaving those plump and kissable lips that were slightly swollen from their previous activities.

'I want to **devour **him. _**Mark**_ him. He's _**mine**_.'

Kise shuddered in excitement at the sudden hunger, lust and want that clouded those sapphire eyes staring down at him.

But he was also overwhelmed by the love and fondness mixed with possessiveness that wasn't there before. It made his breath hitch in his throat.

"Ryouta." The tanned male above him calls out with a husky voice.

Aomine trails hot kisses down from the blonde's collarbone, with a wet tongue licking here and there and continues down his well-defined stomach. He shortly pauses to lick and suck at his bellybutton, making Kise shudder at the foreign feeling.

He pulls down Kises jeans, together with his boxers and frees his dripping erection from its confinements.

Before Kise has time to react he is already fully engulfed in Aomines hot and wet mouth.

"Oh GOD! Daiki~!" Kise shouts out in ecstasy almost coming from just that.

Catching his breath he looks down and his lust glazed eyes meet dark blue ones. He holds his lover's gaze, unable to look away as the bluenett sucked him sensually.

Aomine bobbed his head up and down slowly, licking along the shaft, teeth barely grazing the skin. Sucking on the tip he slides his tongue over the slit of the erection before enveloping it in his warm mouth once again.

'F-feels _soo_ good~!"

Kises hands entangle in soft blue locks when Aomine started sucking fiercely and Kise wasn't able to control his voice any longer.

"Daaikii~! Oh my god, please!" Kise begs in such a desperate voice Aomine can't help but to intensify his ministrations, taking him in even deeper while Kises cries of pleasure become louder.

'No…this is..' Kise realizes.

"D-daiki, wait a-hah..second." Aomine stops slowly and pulls away, licking his lips in the process. At the sight Kise blushes and struggles to regain his breath. The male opposite him just raises an eyebrow.

"It…it's unfair." Kise starts slowly as Aomine looks at him confused. He was about to ask what the his boyfriend meant but was cut off as the other continued.

"It's unfair that I'm the only one feeling good." Kise says with more confidence now as he comes closer to palm Aomines clothed erection through his trousers.

Aomine moans lowly at the unexpected touch.

Kise doesn't waste a minute, unzipping the other's pants and pulling out Aomines throbbing cock.

'…He's bigger than I expected.'

Carefully Kise leans down and Aomine watches as he hesitantly licks the tip of his erection. He involuntary closes his eyes at the feeling.

Kises tongue felt amazing.

Shyly he licked Aomines member from the base to the tip. Remembering what Aomine had done to him he tried to copy those movements. He sucks at the tip before taking Aomine in slowly, running his tongue up and down the shaft.

He starts to moving his head up and down, getting faster each time and is rewarded by a beautiful deep moan of the tanned teen. It's music to Kises ears and he takes in even more of Aomine, wanting to taste him and above else make him scream for him.

"Ah! Shit...hah..Ryouta-h…t-turn around." Aomine whispers as he grabs his hips, pulling Kise on top of him with his behind facing Aomine.

Kise stops sucking only to splutter and let out an embarrassed squea,-a manly shriek.

"Kyah! D-daiki! What the hell are you doing?! This position is totally embarrassing!"

Aomine doesn't respond. Instead he licks Kises erection and the blond instantly forgets any complains he might have had as he groaned.

"Ryouta, you too." Aomines husky voice commands and Kise readily complies.

Moans and groans filled the room as the two sucked and licked at each other. Aomine decided to try and take things a step further.

He stops sucking Kises member and instead moves to his entrance, kissing his soft thighs on the way there.

Kise shudders in anticipation and slight curiosity. They hadn't gone this far yet, so this was something knew for the both of them.

Kise hums pleasantly around Aomines cock as the other lapped at his entrance.

Aomines talented tongue circles his hole and he mewled at the feeling.

Slowly Amines tongue pushes past the ring of muscles, entering him and Kise pushes against it. It feels so good; he wants it to go in deeper and deeper. Aomine starts to suck and lick him and Kise can feel the pre-cum leaking out.

He was so _close_.

Kise picks up his pace and starts sucking Aomine aggressively. He wanted to make his lover feel as good and amazing as him. Suddenly a hand is on his cock again and starts stroking him in time of the bluenettes licks.

Aomine must be close as well, Kise realized.

It didn't take long before they reached their limits. Aomine came in Kises mouth with a strangled cry. Kise drank his cum without hesitance, only pulling away when he himself came with a load moan.

Before Kise collapsed on top of his lover he rolled himself off to lay beside him. Both panted heavily.

"…Wow." Kise couldn't find another word.

"Yeah." Aomine agreed sill a bit dazed.

They decided to do that more often.

-END-

A/N: Soo, how was this. Still pretty knew at this. If I made any mistakes please let me know :)

Thank for reading, please leave a review if you liked the story!


End file.
